Yet So Cold
by WeAreAlLost
Summary: there has happend a lot lately to Clare, to much to explain ! All I tell you, this is NOT a normal Eclare-Love story...


**A/N HIYYAAH (im sorry, that was lame) I know I promissed people a FanFiction a while ago, but I just had much stuff to do, and also the worst writers block. Soooooo, I just thought I'd write a ****_SHORT _****One-Shot :D **  
**I do have to warn you, this wil not be a happy-Eclare story. Ugh I feel terrible about this, but I just want to get this out. It's been on my head for so long, so why not write it, right?... right? yeah... :/  
**  
**anywaaaayyys, I hope you enjoy it, maybe? no? okay...  
**  
**MY FIRST PUBLISHED FF :**

* * *

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Clare shouted. "Clare, honey. We just want whats bes-" her mom said, but than was interupted. "ohh, mom dont give me the 'We Wants What's Best For You' speach" Clare said, and short after walked past her mom, out of her room, down the stairs and grabbed her keys, and unlocked the door. but before stepping out, she turned arround. She saw her mom stand a the top of the staircase, glancing at her daughter while tearss where rolling down her puffy-red cheaks. "I love you, mom. You know that. I just can't take it anymore... I need some air" and with that said, she walked out in the cold snowy weather.

**Clare's P.O.V**

...

...

There was a dead silence, while I was walking through the streets of Toronto, I didn't even know where I was.  
Suddenly I heard sirenes and red flashy lights race past me. I walked over to where all the police cars where standing.

Every step I go closer, a women started screaming louder, and louder, and... louder. I stopped walking. Sounds went mute..screams where stopped... lights where dimmed. I could feel my body go numb.

. . . . . .

Silence

. . . . . . . . . .

Feelings

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everything was gone. When I felt a comforting warmth over come my body like a warm embrace, I closed my eyes.

"Hi, do you mind?" I heard soft yet corrupt voice ask. My eyes shot open as I noticed I wasn't outside anymore, I was in a train... how did I get here? and... why? "Uhmm, miss? would you mind?" I heard that soft voice ask again, I turned my head. I saw a sweet old man smiling down at me. "oh- ofcourse, sorry" I said and weakily smiled as I got up. The man sat down, and motiond me to sit next to him, I shook my head and started looking arround me. I still didn't know where I was. I looked from side to side when my eyes fell on tall guy at the front, he looked familiare. I slowly stumbled to his direction. My eyes still locked on him.

When I realized who it was, I started running, and pushing people aside... It was Eli... oh my lord ! It was Eli. Eli, THE boy who I love with all my heart, who, who I gave my_ purity ring_ to.. All these Flashbacks came to mind, everything that went wrong. With that back to mind, I knew that I messed up, and if I walked up to him now, he'd probably shut me down... But I couldn't let that bother me. I didn't know where I was. I just know he could help me, he's the only one ! with my hopes up high, I took the last step

...

"Eli? hi" I said. Eli turned his head and looked into my blue orbs as our eyes locked. "_Blue eyes_? hi" he said and his famous smirk crawled up on his lips. He was now so close, I could feel his breath hit my face, sending shivers up my spine. When I felt his right hand brush against my cold cheek, I put my arms arround his neck. I was about to say how sorry I was, for everything that happend, he leaned down and i really thought he was going to kiss me. But before our lips could meet he opend his mouth... "I love you, Clare... Goldsworthy" I smiled when he pressed his lips against mine.

. . . . . . . . . .

With a loud sound the train came to a stop. Eli's lips also stopped moving. A pain grew inside my lower abondom as i slowly pulled my lips of Eli's. I looked down... there was _blood, _I saw what looked like an iron pipe sticking out of me... through Eli. "ohh god, Eli? Eli? ELI?" I yelled. he didn't answer me... he didn't move. Tears went rolling down my face and short after... light went out -

* * *

**Bad huh? yeah... I'M SO SORRY ! I just wanted to write this.**

**I hope you all get what I was trying to say, if anymore questions, ASK !?**

**BTW: I take ****criticism verry well, but just instead of saying you hate it or whatever, just tell me what I could aprove ! :D thank you all for reading **

**Review? **

**xoxo A. **


End file.
